User talk:Sgt Viktor Reznov
. Re:Medical Not really. Just to let you know, it would be best to remove the links to the files in your sig. It makes things look sloppy. If they're files on another wiki, then create a page on that wiki and this one titled User:Sgt Viktor Reznov/Sig and put only your sig on it. Then type in your sig box in your preferences. Then you can edit your sig for each wiki. The bad thing about that is you have to create a sig page on every wiki you leave a comment on or just put a link to your userpage. I hope that all came out clearly. lol Sorry I couldn't help with the medical stuff. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 05:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC) *About the racist admin. Well, I have no reason not to believe you. As far as I know, you've never done anything to lose my trust. Just be sure you're not jumping to conclusions (aka judging). I don't believe you to be that kinda person, but I myself have to watch for that sometimes. Just forgive them and let God take care of them. It's His business. If they are racist, I feel sorry for them. They are greatly deceived. Jesus died for the world, not for any particular race. Oh, and what was all the Russian for? I removed it because Russian is the language almost all vandals use to destroy wikis. Not that you're a vandal. You're created some legitimate articles and stuff, so yeah... It was kinda strange. :D Not to mention it was above my sig and therefore constitutes as editing my comment which is against wiketiquet. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 06:55, November 27, 2010 (UTC) **Ah, I see. I've played a little Black Ops. I don't have and X-box 360 or PS3 so I'm limited on the games I can play. I have to play most new games at a friend's house. :( Anyway, you can go ahead and replace all the content on your Helljumper userpage with #REDIRECT User:Sgt Viktor Reznov. Then when some clicks a link on your old sig or something, it'll take 'em to your new page. :) [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 14:21, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Language I never said the other language was offensive. I only erased it because Russian is the typical language vandals use. It was also above my sig and editing others' comments is not allowed. That the reason. As long as it's appropriate, you can write whatever you want in whatever language you want. It might be nice to have it in English too though, since this is the English wiki. Did you use a translator, or do you know Russian? [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 02:03, November 30, 2010 (UTC) *No, not Russian vandals. Vandals who use random Russian phrases so people don't know what they're saying. You're right. Most are probably American as Americans make up most of the Internet traffic. They just use the Russian language. Probably through translators. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 03:14, November 30, 2010 (UTC) **You do realize that it's illegal to execute people based on sexual orientation, right? I disagree with homosexuality, but it's not grounds for death. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 03:52, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ***Where is "here", if ya don't mind. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 04:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ****Why do you hage LA? [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 17:20, November 30, 2010 (UTC) *****hate sorry :P Oh I know. I hate racism too. Pathetic stain on man's history. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 01:48, December 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC Just wanted to invite you to join the LifeMusic Wiki IRC channel at #lifemusicwiki. Hope to see you there! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 17:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC) *IRC stands for Internet Relay Chat. It's basically a place where you can have live discussions with whole communities or single individuals. For more see LifeMusic Wiki:IRC. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 19:26, December 2, 2010 (UTC)